AFTER COLONY: CLAVE GW
by Itako Ana Tenshi
Summary: Esta es una continuación de GW pero tambien de mi fic:LA PROMESA SILENCIOSA.
1. LO MAS BELLO DEL UNIVERSO

Hola a todos, este fic es una especie de continuación del de: "LA PROMESA SILENCIOSA", este también es la segunda parte de Gundam Wing, en el cual relato lo que sucede muchos años después del final de GW pero también del fic antes mencionado, bueno después de esta breve introducción comencemos y  
espero que les guste.  
  
AFTER COLONY: CLAVE GW  
  
CAPITULO 1.- LO MÁS BELLO DEL UNIVERSO.  
  
AC200 Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando leí aquellas palabras, las palabras de aquella carta, eran frases impregnadas de un profundo amor, del amor que mi guerrero, mi más fiel protector, mi Heero había escrito, eran demasiado bellas, puras y. terriblemente dolorosas.  
  
Mi querida Relena: Yo no puedo mentirte, no puedo ocultar este sentimiento que vive en lo más profundo de mi corazón, tu sabes la razón por la cual me he separado de lo que más quiero. de ti, seria mentirte sino dijera que me hace falta ver mi imagen en el espejo de tus ojos, acariciar tu suave cabello y beber la miel de tus labios pero nuestros destinos, ya hace mucho, tomaron caminos muy distintos, tú, eres la reina de Sanc, yo, soy un soldado, jamás podría reinar y tu, no puedes abandonar él deber para el cual naciste, miro claramente todo lo que haz hecho y sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que lo dejes todo por mí, te amo demasiado y conozco el amor que me profesas por eso te pido que desates tu corazón del mío, ya que, el tuyo debe vivir para tu reino, para la Tierra y para las Colonias, por el contrario el mío vivirá para ti y morirá por ti pero mi amor te acompañara siempre, mi sombra estará siempre lista para protegerte y necesito que comprendas que pase lo que pase mi amor estará siempre vivo, todo el espacio no alcanzaría para contenerlo, cada astro que en el brilla grita un TE AMO y las colonias, por las que tanto he luchado, son mi corazón que palpita únicamente por ti.  
  
ATTE: HEERO YUY.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------  
  
AC283 Lo que acababa de leer era hermoso, esa carta que se encontraba en el diario de mi tatarabuela pero, ¿Quién era Heero Yuy? Por lo visto, esta carta la recibió ella 1 año antes de casarse, el que la había escrito lo había hecho con tanto sentimiento que así como ella indica en su diario también yo comencé a llorar, yo no comprendía como si mi tatarabuela tenía un amor tan puro había preferido dejarlo para continuar con sus deberes, ¡Que gran acto de valor! o ¿De cobardía? No podría asegurarlo, se necesitaba mucho valor para dejar el verdadero amor de lado, pero también no había tenido el valor de dejarlo todo por amor. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan confundida, siempre había vivido en Sanc, siempre recibiendo la educación de una princesa, pero ahora resultaba que la más grande gobernante que Sanc había tenido tuvo que dejar ir al verdadero amor para reinar, si tan solo supiera más de lo que había sucedido con respecto a esta historia de amor, maldije el hecho de que mi tatarabuela hubiera decidido escribir un diario a partir del año 200 AC.  
  
Alguien toco a la puerta y velozmente oculte el diario, mucho me había prohibido mi madre que lo leyera, que suerte, tan solo era un sirviente, ya es hora de cenar; salgo de mi habitación en la que estuve toda la tarde leyendo ese diario, recuerdo lo primero que leí, no eran más que ideas sobre las colonias, sobre la guerra y muchos pensamientos de los que yo no comprendía mucho ¿Cómo podría entenderlos alguien como yo? Sí, alguien que solo ha recibido una educación basada en el pacifismo pero que además solo conoce esta era de paz en la que vivimos. Mi bisabuela, Malena Pacecraft nació en el año 205 AC; su madre, Relena Pacecraft, murió cuando ella solo tenia 12 años y entonces comenzó su reinado a los 15 años, tuvo a mi abuela a la edad de 20 años; por su parte mi abuela comenzó a reinar a la edad de 21 años, cuando ya tenia una hija de un año de edad, por su parte, mi madre, Milena, comenzó su reinado a los 20 años, solo unos meses antes de que yo naciera: yo solo cuento con 18 años, y veo a mi abuela en muy pocas ocasiones, de hecho la vi ayer, ella vino a visitarnos y me regalo el texto que acabo de leer me dijo: "Este diario, perteneció a mi abuela pero nunca lo he leído, ni yo ni mi madre lo leyó tampoco, ella solía decir que su madre lo escribió solo para desahogar su corazón pero no para que lo leyeran por eso, tu tampoco lo leas, creo que a mi abuela Relena le gustaría mucho que ahora seas tu la que cuide de él." Yo no pude evitar leerlo y creo que si quería desahogar su corazón pero no por todo lo que había vivido, no por todo lo que había visto, no por todas las veces que su vida había estado en peligro, no, más bien lo que su corazón trataba de olvidar era el dolor, el dolor que le causaba haber perdido a aquel guerrero, el dolor de sentir su alma y su corazón completamente vacíos, de saber que no podía amar a nadie, a nadie que no fuera ese soldado, ese hombre al que amaba, el llamado Heero Yuy. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------- AC200 Mi corazón. mi corazón está vacío, que más da si amo o no el caso es que debo mantener vivo a Pacecraft, debo olvidar a Heero, el mismo me lo pide pero ¿Podré lograr tal cosa? ¿Cómo podría lograr una hazaña como esa? ¿Cómo si mi corazón no hace otra cosa que latir por él? ¿Cómo si cada detalle del paisaje, cada lugar y cada momento que he vivido, que vivo y pueda vivir me recuerda a mi amado Heero? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- AC283 Cierro el diario sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, siempre me he vanagloriado de mi carácter fuerte y mi sangre fría pero estas palabras me quiebran desde lo más profundo, yo, yo no conozco el amor pero ella, Relena lo conocía, lo tenía y lo despidió por el bien de todo por lo que había luchado, yo no sé lo que es un amor así, ¿Qué haría yo en su lugar? ¿También dejaría ir el amor? Es lo más seguro, pienso mientras oculto con cuidado el diario en un lugar de mi armario, me recuesto en mi cama y por mi ventana veo las hermosas estrellas, siempre pensé que no había algo más bello que las estrellas pero ahora lo dudo, tal vez para mi no existe pero el amor debe ser lo más bello que hay en el universo, ¿Qué habrá sido de ti Heero Yuy? Pregunto a la imagen de las estrellas en la ventana mientras siento como me vence el sueño. 


	2. LA MAGIA DEL GUNDAM

Hola a todos capitulo 2 de mi fan- fiction pero al fin aquí lo tienen,  
espero me disculpen por haberlos hecho esperar.  
  
AFTER COLONY: CLAVE GW  
  
CAPITULO 2.- LA MAGIA DEL GUNDAM.  
  
Abro mis ojos con lentitud, pero una vez que me levanto me dirijo a mi tocador, tomo mi cepillo y comienzo a utilizarlo en mi cabello rubio, apenas se comienza a ver el nacimiento del nuevo día, mis ojos se fijan en un cielo que de los colores de la aurora comienza a pasar a azul, tan azul como mis propios ojos, al fin termino de cepillarme y decido esperar a que Alma (mi sirvienta) entre diciéndome que el baño esta listo. Camino con lentitud hacia el armario y tomo el diario que una noche antes había escondido, lo abro y comienzo a pasar las hojas hasta el lugar donde me había quedado.  
  
200AC Mis ojos ya lo han llorado mucho pero hoy. hoy tengo que fingir que estoy feliz, tengo que hacer creer que aceptare la propuesta de matrimonio del príncipe Anser por gusto y no, como lo hago, por compromiso. Mi mente esta solo ubicada en Heero, ¡No, no, no! Tengo que dejar de pensar en él para convencer a los demás es preciso primero estar yo segura de esto, pero la verdad es que no lo estoy, todo sea por Sanc.  
  
283AC Tocan a la puerta, oculto el diario entre las sabanas y doy permiso de que pasen, es Alma, ella es una amiga para mí mas en días como este en los que mis padres han salido de casa y me han dejado sola, es normal, mi madre tiene que buscar un candidato a mi altura, después de todo, dice ella, ya tengo 18 años y tengo que empezar a pensar en continuar con la familia Pacecraft, en ocasiones pienso ¿Por qué yo? Si fuera hija única lo comprendería, pero no, yo tengo una hermana mayor; Elena tiene 21 años, estudia muy lejos de aquí, sé que ella si deseaba reinar Sanc pero desde los tiempos de Relena, se decreto que la mujer menor seria la que sucediera en el trono y aquí estoy yo, la futura reina de Sanc, Karime Relena Peacecraft.  
  
Mientras termino de vestirme observo el diario, cerrado sobre mi cama, es increíble que dentro de ese viejo libro haya tanto que leer, tanto que saber sobre una persona que es de mi familia, termino de vestirme y en ese instante entra Alma. -Señorita -dice con respeto, innumerables veces le he pedido que me llame por mi nombre, por lo menos cuando estemos solas pero tal parece que la costumbre puede más -piden audiencia con usted. -¿Una audiencia? -pregunto sorprendida, es normal que me busquen cuando mis padres no están pero normalmente las peticiones de audiencias llegan con días de anticipación y no se piden en horas tan tempranas. -Si señorita -contesta Alma ante mi cuestión -dice que viene de parte del profesor Helmar. Recuerdo perfectamente a aquel hombre de ciencia que por meses vivió en Sanc, un gran amigo de mi familia. -Dile que iré enseguida -le confirmo para después verla salir.  
  
Entro a una de las tantas salas de juntas que hay en palacio, al entrar me encuentro con un muchacho delgado, más alto que yo y cabello castaño oscuro, al entrar cierro la puerta con cuidado y me enfrento a su mirada, que grandiosa mirada, es tan profunda, esos ojos en los que veo la oscuridad de la noche pero llenos de luz, me siento hipnotizada por esa mirada, se que mis mejillas han enrojecido y este hecho me avergüenza hasta el grado de retirarme del hechizo en el que estaba. -Bu- buenos días -logro decir con dificultad, nunca me he sentido tan nerviosa. -Buenos días, señorita Peacecraft -contesta él con tanta seguridad que me sumerge más en mi vergüenza -el profesor Helmar le envía a usted y a su familia sus saludos y -saca de su bolsa del pantalón una carta -esto es para usted, con su permiso eso es todo. El se retira y yo reacciono cuando el ya ha salido, ni siquiera supe su nombre, pensé en preguntárselo pero reacciono, que mal se vería que la princesa saliera corriendo detrás de un mensajero, solo para preguntarle su nombre, además lo más seguro es que jamás lo vuelva a ver.  
  
Entro en mi silenciosa habitación, tomo el sobre y lo abro con rapidez, pienso en lo que diría mi madre si me viera abrir el sobre con tan poca delicadeza pero que importa, al abrirlo solo encuentro en el un pequeño disco, lo observo unos instantes y después me acerco a mi computadora con el disco en mis manos, espero a que se prenda y coloco el disco para ver su contenido, en la pantalla aparece un mensaje:  
  
Para la señorita Karime Relena Peacecraft:  
  
¿Sabe lo que es un Gundam?  
  
Esa primera frase en la pantalla me desconcierta y al no encontrar más información presiono automáticamente el enter. Ante mis ojos aparece una gran cantidad de texto, me explica detalladamente lo que significa esa palabra, claro que sé lo que es un Gundam, más aún cuando en el escudo del reino de Sanc se divisa a uno de estos con unas grandes alas, como las de un ángel. Comienzo a leer:  
  
Gundam es el nombre con el que se conoce a los mobile suits hechos de  
gundamio pero los 5 Gundams más importantes de nuestros tiempos son:  
  
El Wing, Deathsythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock y Shenglong. Los cuales fueron  
manejados por 5 valientes guerreros: Heero Yuy.  
  
¡No puede ser! Digo impactada, es él, no puedo equivocarme era el joven al que Relena amaba y ahora comprendía sus palabras, "Las colonias por las que tanto he luchado", claro que conocía la historia de los GUERREROS DE LAS COLONIAS, pero para mi solo eran una leyenda, sí, 5 chicos sin nombre, 5 valientes, pero a fin de cuentas para mí eran 5 desconocidos, una de las tantas preguntas que me había dejado el diario de mi tatarabuela ya había sido contestada, sigo leyendo:  
  
Gundam es el nombre con el que se conoce a los mobile suits hechos de  
gundamio pero los 5 Gundams más importantes de nuestros tiempos son:  
  
El Wing, Deathsythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock y Shenglong. Los cuales fueron manejados por 5 valientes guerreros: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton,  
Quatre Raberva Winner y Wu-Fei Chang.  
  
Después de esa pequeña introducción viene un análisis detallado de las partes de un Gundam, de sus funciones y además la historia claramente contada de los hechos acontecidos en el año 195 AC; me di cuenta que en realidad lo que sabia era muy poco, por no decir nada. Continuo:  
  
Es importante mencionar que el mas valioso de los 5 pilotos fue Heero Yuy, es quizás normal ya que su simple nombre oculta la persona del más grande líder de las colonias, Heero Yuy fue llamado por sus propios compañeros el  
corazón del espacio, él y su Gundam Wing, marcaron la diferencia en esa  
terrible guerra.  
  
Con ese párrafo finaliza la información, oprimo de nuevo enter y en la pantalla dice:  
  
¿QUÉ HARIAS SI EL PELIGRO DE OTRA GUERRA ESTUVIERA LATENTE?  
  
Mis ojos se abren sorprendidos, la pregunta me perturba demasiado, una guerra es lo peor que podría pasarle a la tierra y claro a las colonias, que ahora se encontraban unificadas en 5 colonias: la Americana, Europea, Asiático-africana, Asiática continental y resto de Asia y Oceanía. Si esa unión estaba amenazada tendría que hacerse algo. pronto. Después decía:  
  
SI DESEAS HACER ALGO. DIME LA CLAVE __________  
  
¿La clave? Me pregunto, como podría saberla, busco dentro del sobre roto, pero no tiene nada, y ahora, como saberla, debo adivinarla, me están probando.  
  
SI DESEAS HACER ALGO. DIME LA CLAVE __GUNDAM__  
  
Doy enter, pero en la pantalla aparece el acceso denegado.  
  
SI DESEAS HACER ALGO. DIME LA CLAVE __HEERO__ Escribo después, pero también fallo, lo mismo sucede con el nombre completo de todos los pilotos, con AC, con PAZ, GUERRA, el nombre de cualquier Gundam, con WING, etc.. después de un rato estoy segura de que no encontrare la clave jamás, levanto la vista hacia el techo y contemplo por un momento el escudo de mi familia y pienso en las alas del gundam, en quien había sido el piloto, en su nombre GUNDAM WING, GUNDAM WING, repito en mi mente y entonces lo comprendo:  
  
SI DESEAS HACER ALGO. DIME LA CLAVE _GW_  
  
Doy el enter temerosamente y al fin aparece el tan deseado Acceso Aprobado y observo la información con carácter de confidencial:  
  
En un lugar que aún no hemos podido descubrir se esta gestando una nueva asociación OZ pero desea provocar una gran guerra para fines desconocidos, dentro de nuestra base he logrado reunir a 5 chicos y cinco Gundams para comenzar la detención de los planes de NOZ (Neo Oz) como se hacen llamar,  
debido a que necesito toda la ayuda posible estoy contactando a todos aquellos que se interesen en este asunto, estoy seguro que desea conocer más pero me es imposible darle cualquier otro informe por este medio así que le ruego me contacte, le diré que mi cuartel se encuentra en el punto  
(J, A, P) de lo que fuera alguna vez la zona asiática.  
  
ATTE: PROFESOR ARREAND HELMAR.  
  
PD: SI NO DESEA VENIR SOLO LE PIDO GUARDE EN SECRETO TODA LA INFORMACIÓN  
QUE HE PUESTPO AL DESCUBIERTO.  
SÉ QUE PUEDO CONFIAR EN USTED.  
  
Apenas termino de leer esto doy enter y de inmediato todo se borra y el disco queda completamente en blanco. Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?, esta pregunta me acompaña durante todo el día, pero ¿Cuál es la decisión correcta?  
  
200AC Hoy con lagrimas en los ojos acepte mi compromiso, todos los pilotos vinieron a la ceremonia de compromiso a excepción, claro, del único que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que llegara, Duo me dijo que hace más de un año que no lo ve y me presento a su prometida, Hilde. Trowa estaba menos callado que siempre y Wu- Fei llego con su uniforme de gala de preventer junto con Sally, que gusto me dio verlos a ellos y claro a Quatre y a su novia Sheilan. Quatre y yo hablamos mucho rato, me dijo que no debo mirar atrás sino todo lo que he logrado, pero a mi parecer, yo nunca he logrado nada, le dije que me hubiera gustado ayudarlos más en su misión, haber dejado antes de ignorar la situación de las colonias y así haber hecho algo desde el principio, desde empezar con la actividad diplomática hasta conducir, yo misma, un GUNDAM. Ay Heero si yo supiera donde estas no dudaría en ir a buscarte pero como dijo Quatre, no debo mirar atrás, nunca más, aunque mi corazón se despedace.  
  
283AC Cierro el diario y lo contempló con tristeza, lo llevo de nuevo al armario, voy a mi cama, de nuevo y miro las estrellas que la noche anterior contemplara, ya se que es lo que debo hacer, mañana será otro día y. ya se la decisión correcta, la decisión me la dicta mi corazón, es como si estuviera hechizada por la magia que envuelve al Gundam.  
  
¿QUÉ DECISIÓN HABRA TOMADO KARIME?  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
Bueno aquí se acaba el segundo, capitulo espero que les haya gustado, ya saben como hacerme llegar sus opiniones, pedradas, felicitaciones, amenazas, etc. Les agradezco a todos aquellos que me enviaron review y espero los sigan mandando. 


End file.
